Danger Or Not?
by AsaAki
Summary: Is Yoshino Chiaki actually a 'danger' to Hatori Yoshiyuki or not?


What greeted me when I got home, was yet again, his sleeping face. How many times has it been this year? Before I go any further, the person sleeping by the door in my house is the mangaka I'm in charge of, Yoshikawa Chiharu, whose real name is Yoshino Chiaki. Yoshikawa Chiharu is just the name he works under. Yoshino is also my childhood friend, and a danger. A danger to my self-control. I'm in danger of losing my self-control every second this guy is around. Even though he doesn't realize it himself, everything he does is tempting me, but I can't make a move on him. Yoshino seems to be more comfortable with us being like this instead of being lovers, so I can't destroy this relationship.

As for me, my name is Hatori Yoshiyuki, a manga editor working in Marukawa Publishing. To tell the truth, Yoshino is the reason why I joined Marukawa. I want to be closer to him, even if it's just a little bit. Cunning of me, isn't it? To join Marukawa with this motive…

"Oi Yoshino, wake up, you'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor like this…" I gently shook his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up groggily.

"Okaeri Tori~The manuscript made it in time for printing, didn't it?" He asked while yawning.

"Of course it did, the printing company had to delay their closing time by a few hours just for you, sensei…"

"Don't put it that way, Tori, you'll make me feel bad~" He pouted and stared at me with his big round eyes.

"Instead of feeling bad, why don't you start drawing earlier next time? Then this incident won't happen again." Yoshino got up from the floor and plopped himself on the sofa, humoring me by saying "Hai, hai, I'll do so next time~"

I placed my shopping bags on the table and asked something I had been wondering about.

"So, why were you sleeping on the floor by the door instead of the bed?"

"Ah, that…Before you went off to deliver the manuscript, I sent you off at the door right? After you left, I was so tired that I just collapsed and slept on the floor…" He scratched his head awkwardly and laughed.

Don't misunderstand, we're not living together. It was because _this guy _looked like he would be late in submitting his manuscript, so I had him stay at my apartment until he finished his manuscript. It has always been like this whenever I know that he would miss his deadline. It was the sixth time this year, since he was drawing really slowly recently. He would always finish drawing in the middle of the night, and I would bring it to the printing company in the early morning. Just take this time for example, Yoshino finished drawing at 9pm, and the printing company had to wait just for his manuscript.

"If you're that tired, go and get some sleep in my room. I'll wake you up when breakfast's ready."

"Really? Waa~ Tori's the best! Then, I'll be going to sleep now~" Yoshino skipped happily into my room, and in less than 5 minutes, he was already snoring away.

Yoshino…he lost weight again…This happens whenever he is rushing to finish the manuscript. That was one of the reasons I had him stay at my place, because whenever he is rushing to finish the manuscript, he would completely forget about everything else and give all his attention to his drawing until he finishes it. Even if I had cooked his favorite dish and placed it in front of him, he would only realize it after his work is done. It has become a habit for me to whip up a feast for Yoshino every time after I had submitted the manuscript, so he can replenish whatever vitamins he didn't take in when he was busy.

"Breakfast's ready!" I placed the last dish I had cooked on the table and shouted in the direction of my room. While waiting for him, I started cleaning up first, so the stains wouldn't stick on the utensils. Even after I had finished wiping the utensils dry, Yoshino still wasn't out yet. He must have been very tired, to fall into such a deep slumber…Or did he faint from hunger…? I rushed to my room, only to find Yoshino sleeping soundly on my bed, with his stomach exposed.

_Oi oi, don't let your defense down like that in front of me._

"Mmm…Tori…" Yoshino murmured and turned in his sleep.

_Don't call out my name like that with your voice._

Watching Yoshino smile in his sleep, even that last little bit of self-control left in me disappeared. I sat down beside Yoshino lightly, trying not to wake him up. He stirred a little, but continued sleeping. Slowly, I lean in closer to him, and pressed my lips against his. This time, he jolted awake and quickly backed away from me.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted in a muffled voice, his hands covering his mouth. His face was flushed red, and he avoided my gaze by looking down at the crumpled bed sheets. He seemed to mind the fact that I kissed him a lot. It suddenly dawned on me how much my actions affected him, and I quickly stood up.

"…Breakfast's ready, go and eat now." With that, I quickly left the room, to escape the awkward atmosphere. I should have given my actions more thought before I done them. It's no use regretting it now either. Yoshino walked out from the room slowly, his face still red and he looked down at the floor. I must have scared him really bad just now.

"Take your time, I have something to finish up at the company, and won't be back anytime soon." It was a lie, but to make him feel better, the only thing I could do was to leave the house. I wore my coat back on and was going to open the door when Yoshino spoke.

"Just now…w-was it something you hated?" Yoshino stood behind me, and asked softly. Surprised by his question, I could only look at him.

"What you did just now…I don't hate it at all…just that…I was surprised….you did it so suddenly…" Yoshino's voice was getting smaller with every word, till it was barely audible. His face also turned redder than it was in the bedroom just now. After hearing how he felt about that kiss, I felt that I was the happiest man in the whole world then. Before he could say another word, my arms were already around him tightly, and I held him dearly to my chest.

"T-tori…?"

"Sorry, but what you said was more than what I can handle. I never imagined that there would be a day where I would hear you say words like these. Can I just ask to confirm again?"

"Huh?"

"If it's not sudden, is it okay for me to kiss you?"

"Wha-! Who asks permission for something like this…?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

I tilted his chin up, and then kissed him again. This time, it felt more real, probably because Yoshino was awake this time. I held his face gently, as if he was a fragile doll that would break if a little more force was applied to it. Yoshino's lips were dry and a little cracked-must be because of him staying up to complete his manuscript. His lips slowly became wet by mine, and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I also sucked on his tongue, and he moaned. A while later, he broke away, and was breathless.

_There was no way I could hold back now._

I took off my coat and hung it back, and picked up Yoshino all the way to the bedroom. I pressed him down on the bed and hugged him.

"I'm not going to let you go this time, not after you said something like that."

"What did I say?"

Although I did want to answer his question, it could always be answered later on. I didn't want to waste anymore time spent with Yoshino. In the end, I ignored his question and licked his neck. His neck must be really sensitive, for he shuddered immediately when the tip of my tongue touched his bare skin. While my tongue was teasing Yoshino's neck, my hands started to unbutton his shirt. After the shirt was unbuttoned, I took it off him and threw it aside. My lips brushed past the nape of his neck and moved to his chest. When I looked at his bare body, it turned out that his nipples were already hard, from when I was teasing his neck just now. I could not hold back my chuckle and Yoshino bothered me about why I chuckled. It was easy to stop him from asking-I just had to tease his nipples this time, and he had no time to ask any more questions. I sucked on it, and then bit it gently, drawing loud moans from Yoshino. He realized how loud his voice was, and covered his mouth with his hands, but it was useless. Once I started playing with his body, he would moan loudly again, and his hands would be busy clutching the bed sheets.

"You are so easy to read." With that, I pulled off his trousers and underwear at the same time and spread his legs open.

"D-don't-"

"Your bodily reactions seem to be the opposite of your words though…" I smiled and glanced at his face. Even though the room was dark, I could tell that he was blushing from his expression. Somehow, he always blushes when I smile at him. I wonder if it's because I rarely smile at him. It's not that I didn't want to smile at him, but I just don't want to show him the same smile I usually do to other mangakas when I'm socializing with them. In the end, the expression that Yoshino usually sees is my pokerface. It's not bad that I don't smile often at him in fact, because now, I can see his embarrassed face whenever I smile.

Just like I always do, I opened my bedside drawer and took out a tube of lubricant. As it wasn't the first time that we did this in my room, my actions got faster with each time and within half a minute, I had already squeezed out the lubricant and I left the tube on the table. I then rubbed the lubricant on my fingers and slowly slid my index finger into Yoshino.

"A-" Yoshino covered his mouth upon hearing his own sweet voice. I chuckled softly and slid my finger in deeper. In the quiet room, I could clearly hear the squelching sounds caused by my finger and Yoshino's heavy breaths. Because he tried to hold in his voice, his breaths in turn became heavier. Determined to make him let out his voice, I purposely made circular motions inside of Yoshino with the finger. When I started doing that, his body started shaking and I could tell that he enjoyed it. While doing that, I slid another finger in and my other hand started moving up his cock, up and down continuously.

"A-aahh…Tori….!" His voice got louder as he climaxed. Some of it got onto my hand so licked it off.

"You came really fast today….is it because you didn't have time to pleasure yourself?"

"W-what is that? I don't even ma..do that myself usually!"

"So I'm the first and only one to pleasure this part of you?"I made him lie down and teased him _there_.

"O-of course…"

"Good. Don't ever let anyone else touch you. Let me remain the only one for eternity." What replaced my teasing _there_ was a light kiss at the tip. Knowing Yoshino, he probably couldn't wait anymore, but couldn't say it out loud. I spread his legs apart again, but this time, I slid my own cock into him. As usual, he was very tight, but really warm as well. I knew all his sensitive spots, but I avoided them, and instead, I hit the areas around the sensitive spots.

"Tori…not…there…more to the…left…" Hearing his words, I was momentarily stunned. Yoshino would never say these things out himself voluntarily, so I had planned to tease him inside so he would say it himself, where he felt most pleasure. He must have known what I wanted so he said it himself first. I followed his words and a sweet moan came from Yoshino. I bent over so that I could speak into Yoshino's ear.

"Chiaki…call out my name."

"Y-yoshiyuki….Yoshiyuki,Yoshiyuki!" He then climaxed again, but his hands were on my back, pressing me close to him. That's it. That was the limit. I thrust into him harder, even harder than usual and his inside also felt hotter. We kissed again, this time a gentle one. My tongue roughly brushed the inside of Chiaki's mouth, but he didn't seem to mind. After a while, I broke the kiss and continued thrusting.

"Y-yoshiyuki…I'm cumming...!" Chiaki grabbed my arm as he shouted.

"Me too….Let's cum together then…" Even for me, I was getting breathless and I answered him between gasps. Chiaki nodded and we did came together in the end.

"38.7°C…this idiot…no wonder the change in him…" I put a new towel on his forehead and sighed. It turned out that he was running a fever the entire morning just now, yet he had no idea about it. This would explain the reason for his change in behavior just now though. Why he was so zealous just now. He probably wouldn't remember anything that happened while he was sick. That is….quite a waste….

"Tori…?" Yoshino walked out from the room and let out a loud yawn.

"What, you're awake already? Sit down, I'll warm the porridge right away." I immediately got to warming up the porridge I cooked earlier.

"Mm.." He sat on the sofa and picked up the manga on the table to read.

"Feeling better now?"

"Ah, I'm just hungry so I woke up…Ahaha…"

"I see…did you, by any chance, remember what happened just now?"

"Eh? J-just now?" Just by his reaction, he did remember what happened in the morning.

"It would be good if you were that honest about your feelings everytime…." I mumbled at a voice just loud enough for him to hear.

"SH-SHADDUP! THAT WAS JUST BECAUSE I WAS SICK! IT'S THE FEVER'S FAULT! FEVER!" Yoshino jumped out of the sofa and protested, with his face bright-red.

"I'm just kidding, now sit down quietly. What should I do if your fever worsens?" Yoshino quietly sat down and got back to reading the manga, but his face was still red. I scooped the porridge into a bowl and then sat down beside him with the bowl in my hand.

"Say 'ahh'." I scooped up the porridge and blew on it to cool.

"I can eat by myself, I'm not a child…"

"Say 'ahh'."

"A-ahh" Yoshino opened his mouth and I fed him the porridge, spoonful by spoonful, until he finished all of it. After he finished eating, I forced him to the room and tucked him in bed to sleep, so his fever will go down. Looks like he isn't any danger, but more of a gem to me. A gem that I will forever treasure and take care of.


End file.
